ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
NWL (New Worlds League)
The NLW, or "New Worlds League", pronounced, "New-L" is a "Defense" orginization that is secretly a terrorist orginization, that are trying to wipe the current worlds of everything but themselves, and start anew as they see fit. They also salvage parts form old Kaiju and are responsible for the creation of Super King Joegue. Members * Lee Thol (Commander) * Kaito Touma (Rebeled) History The NLW was first formed as the "SEL", the Superior Earth League in 2025, created to make the world a Utopia with peace and harmony everywhere. It was designed to be a replacement to the now fracturing United Nations because of the shift from global to intergalactic affairs and the beginning of diplomaccy between alien species and human ones. However, from the getgo it saw corruption and in secret, a faction of it started growing into power by arms dealing with groups based in Antarctica, Mexico, and Iraqi insurgents in the newly created Kurdistan. And thus in secret the NWL was born, with their inital goals being to spread the influence of humanity across galaxies and gain dominance over many different systems. Eventually in 2093, the non corrupt and peaceful factions within the organization were overthrown in a coup by a faction. Many governments quickly left the new NWL though 31 nations remained in it. A multiple century long Cold War began between the other world powers in cooperation with M78, which would later form SNAKE and the believed defunct NWL, which repeatedly went dormant for periods then returned in a major war, and always almost defeating SNAKE. but finally around 2800 following the final conflict, later known as the Kemper-Razrush War where the NWL suffered a crippling defeat, the NWL went into hibernation for good. Immediately they began developing a weapon to take out SNAKE’s most useful asset: the Space Garrison. During this time they created a fakeout. They had begun a toy organization, and this became incredibly popular. The toys however were secretly designed to inplant chips in the brain so of the children that would immediately when activated give them utter loyalty to the NWL. At this time also they began becoming more radical, creating ties to criminal organizations and influences like Dark Ultras. Divisons The NWL has many major Divisons, each having specialized troopers to do what is commanded of them. Pilots The pilots of The League's many mechas and aircrafts are well armored and equipped with parachutes that are attached to their shoulders. Abilities *Suits: Every member's suit masks their face and allows for steadied breathing, moving faster, and being able to communicate with one another via mind chip. *Mind Chip: The league implants mind device chips into civilians to avoid detection or anything of the sort or if something goes wrong, complete alliegance to them. *Toys: The "toys" the league sells can actually be molded and scanned to turn them into a robotic creature, this resulted in the Azarroid Robots, being created. *Blasters: Every member has a hang gun that DNA fire a penetrating laser that can disable anti-age suits in one hit, and also activate the mind chips, or just straight up kill the victim. Trivia * Believe it or not, this league contains many members from the now abandoned TLT, and one of their bases is what used to be the TLT base. * When I was first thinking of them, I wanted to base them off of the "Red Bamboo" from Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster, and they were going to be named "The Rainbow Kings", but I decided against it and came up with my own idea. Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Fan Organizations